The use of lap top computers has increased dramatically as they have become more portable, and simultaneously more powerful. The increased use and transportation of these computers also results in the computers being subjected to harsh environments. Openings or ports on a computer, which are commonly used to connect external devices such as printers or power supplies, provide an opportunity for dirt and debris to enter the computer system as well as causing the system to be exposed to potential port damaging impacts. The dirt interferes with and potentially damages the internal components, and ultimately limits the life of a lap top computer. Thus, it is important to provide a cover for computer ports. Furthermore, as users operate the computer in a wide variety of places, the computer must acclimate to many different surroundings.
Lap top computers typically provide a flat keyboard, which remains flat when the computer is placed on a work surface. Standard desk top keyboards are typically provided at an angle to the desk top surface. Devices for elevating stand alone keyboards are known in the art. One such device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,568,056 granted to Lewinski on Feb. 4, 1986, which discloses a tilt mechanism for a stand-alone keyboard. The '056 patent teaches a tilt mechanism which has two springs located within a computer keyboard which has narrow feet for elevating the keyboard. This structure requires a large amount of internal space within the keyboard, and provides two narrow feet located on both edges of the keyboard. The tilt mechanism must be utilized on a surface wide enough to accommodate the distance in between the supporting feet. For instance, the elevational device cannot be utilized if users place the keyboard on their lap, or a surface having a smaller width than the keyboard.
Support devices for lap top computers are known in the art. A detachable support device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,985 issued on Aug. 16, 1994 to Hale, which teaches a support device for a lap top computer. The '985 patent teaches a support device comprising a set of two panels formed at a right angle. To elevate the lap top computer, the V-shaped devices are affixed to a bottom surface of the computer by a fastener, such as hook-and-loop material, which is applied to both the computer surface and the support devices. The devices are detachable from the lap top computer, and are removed when not in use. The panels are used only to elevate the computer, and not protect the computer ports. The panels are not adjustable; the user has the option of using them at a preselected height, or not using the panels at all.
Accordingly, there is a need for a better way to elevate a lap top computer system without requiring large amounts of internal keyboard space. In addition, there is a need to adequately protect openings and ports from harmful dirt, debris, and impacts.